


late nights

by funkychen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, lapslock, lol just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkychen/pseuds/funkychen
Summary: minseok and jongdae sleepy kisses and snuggles. thats it folks!





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is fluffy as heck and i wrote this when i was half asleep. i'll edit it when i wake up

it’s the second time this week minseok’s found jongdae comfortably snuggled on his bed. he’s not even sure jongdae has realised that minseok’s entered their shared room. 

“jongdae,” minseok says, voice stern. 

jongdae only gives a muffled reply, pulling minseok’s blanket tighter around him. 

minseok sighs. he walks closer to his bed and places his glasses on top of the bed side drawer. hair damp from the shower and dripping on the black tee he plans to sleep with. 

“can you at least move a little?” minseok says, this time with a softer and more tired tone. jongdae nudges his body a little but the space still looks cramped. 

minseok places his body next to jongdae, back turned towards him. he’s about to turn off the small light when jongdae suddenly turns around and spoons minseok, enveloping him under the soft blanket. 

he can feel jongdae’s nose on his shoulder blade and his leg on minseok’s waist. with a little effort, minseok tugs and manages to free his body enough to turn off the light, jongdae giving a small noise of protest on the short loss of contact. 

minseok flips his body and meets with a face full of jongdae. the peeking moonlight showing his infamous kitten smile and eyes muddled with sleep. the soft light making jongdae’s feature much more angelic than the sunlight could ever achieve.

“why are you in my bed jongdae,” minseok says with fake annoyance. jongdae only snuggles himself closer to minseok’s chest, breath tickling his collarbones. 

“jongdae, that’s not answer,” minseok attempts again, trying to push his body back to prove his point. but jongdae only places his arms around him, locking minseok in place. minseok sighs and nuzzles his nose on jongdae’s hair. 

“did you use my shampoo?” minseok says. jongdae gives what seems to be a disgruntled sigh before minseok realises that he’s being flipped upwards with jongdae comfortably sitting on his hips. 

“minseok, shut up,” jongdae says as he bends down and gives minseok a deep kiss. it’s less sexual and more relaxing. jongdae too tired to attempt anything more and minseok too aware to try to coax anything else from jongdae. all of them are tired and they deserve all the rest that they can get. 

jongdae drops his body on minseok’s torso and wraps his limbs on minseok’s body, soft snores audible. 

minseok doesn’t have the heart to tell jongdae that he’s suffocating him so he slots his hands around jongdae’s cooperative waist and places his body next to him, eyes still closed peacefully. the soft movement of his chest as hypnotising as the soft washing of ocean waves. 

minseok looks at jongdae’s face and places one of of his hand on his cheek, calloused fingers rubbing on high cheek bone. jongdae’s grip on minseok has relaxed a little, so minseok closes the gap and presses a soft kiss on jongdae’s forehead. jongdae scrunches his nose on the action so minseok decides to kiss that as well. 

minseok kisses jongdae softly on the lips and places his hands on the gap between jongdae’s arm and torso, leaving almost no space between them. minseok places his head on the crook of jongdae’s neck and confirms that jongdae has been using his shampoo and soap. 

(the next morning minseok wakes up to jongdae back on top of him again but this time with a suggestive look on his eyes and a lick of his lips. minseok easily gives in to jongdae’s indulges.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me alive folks /[ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/monodrama)


End file.
